


Birthday dinner

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, birthday fic, marvelous birthdays, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: “I’m/we personally offended that you didn’t ask me/us to be your fake date/s.”





	Birthday dinner

**Author's Note:**

> May 10 2017 - Steve/Bucky/Darcy for sallygrace
> 
> Originally written for [marvelous birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227)

* * *

  
Bucky and Steve cornered her within twenty minutes of her return to the complex. She'd barely had enough time to drop her surprise into the spare room of the empty apartment and have a quick shower before they caught up with her.

“So, where have you been?” Steve asked as she opened the door and let them in.

“Out,” Darcy replied, a hint of a smile on her face.

“Where'd you go?” Bucky leaned against the wall as he eyed her off. “No one's seen you since yesterday morning, and then you roll in here well after six in the evening…” He raised his eyebrow meaningfully.

“I had a thing,” she said, opening the fridge in the kitchenette and bending over slightly as she peered inside. She could feel the eyes on her.

“Jane said you had to go to a party.”

“And that you were supposed to take a date.”

Darcy rolled her eyes as she straightened up and turned around. “Jane has a big mouth. Yes, I was at a party but no, I did not take a date.”

“Was that because you couldn't find one?” Steve asked quickly. “Jane said you were supposed to take one.”

“You know we would've gone with you, right?” Bucky asked, giving her a wink and a grin when she looked at him.

Darcy sighed, shaking her head as she leaned forward on the bench.

“In fact,” Steve continued, “we’re personally offended that you didn't ask us.”

“Ask you what?” Darcy demanded, pushing off the bench and blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

“To be your fake date at the party you went to,” Bucky said.

“To be my...what?” Darcy shook her head in disbelief.  “Didn't I just say that I didn't need a date?”

“No, you just said that you didn't take one,” Bucky corrected her.

“Because I didn't need one,” Darcy said firmly. “And why would I even need a fake one? I mean, how fake could a date with you two be if we've already been on several real ones?”

Bucky grinned and shook his head as he moved closer. “You still could have asked,” he replied as he tucked the stray hair firmly behind her ear, cupping her cheek as he leaned in to caress her lips with his. She leaned into him eagerly, twining her arms around his neck and pressing her body closer.

“Mm. You weren't here,” she said when he released her. “And I didn't really think you'd want to go to a six year old’s birthday party anyway.”

“I didn't know you knew any six year olds.”

She jumped slightly as Steve wrapped his hands around her from behind. She'd been so concentrated on Bucky that she hadn't  notice him move.

“It's a friend's kid. From high school,” she said, leaning her head back on Steve's shoulder, then sighed softly as Steve slid his hands underneath her shirt, stroking gently across her soft skin as he kissed her neck. “Mm, that's nice.”

“Miss us, huh?” Bucky said, a smirk twitching at his mouth.

“Mm hmm. It's been a long week.” Darcy closed her eyes and buried her hands in Bucky's hair as Steve continued to worship her neck. Bucky's mouth covered hers again in a hot, wet kiss while Steve's hands continued their exploration of her body, stroking across her stomach and hips, around her thighs, and then up to cup her breasts. She gasped as thumbs brushed across her nipples, and Bucky took advantage, sucking on her bottom lip before licking into her mouth.

“I definitely think she missed us, Buck,” Steve observed as he pushed her bra cups down and covered her breasts with his rough palms.

“Did you?” Bucky asked, pulling away far enough to watch her as Steve reached up with one hand, turning her head to claim a kiss of his own. She moaned her reply into Steve's mouth, releasing her grip on Bucky's hair so she could bury one hand in Steve's instead, and ran the other down Bucky's chest. Bucky covered her abandoned breast with a hand of his own, rubbing her hardened bud with his thumb as the other hand reached down to undo the button on her jeans.

There was a sudden, unexpected crash from the spare room, and they all froze.

“What was that?” Steve asked, panting.

“Oh yeah,” Darcy said with a snort, leaning forward and resting her head on Bucky's shoulder. “I forgot tell you - the birthday girl is my goddaughter, and my birthday present to her is dinner with Captain America and the Winter Soldier.”

She slid out from between them, straightening her shirt as she glanced at the clock.

“I'm gonna go check on the birthday girl - we'll see you in the private dining room in half an hour. Don't be late!”

She gave them both a quick kiss each on the cheek, and as she turned to leave, Steve gently grasped her elbow.

“This isn't over sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear, and she grinned at him, licked her lips, and gave him one last kiss.

“I'm counting on it.”  
  


* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this fic needs a sequel or continuation, feel free to request it for YOUR birthday fic [here](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/ask) but please, read [The Rules](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/rules) first.
> 
> I'll be posting all my birthday fics in a series over the following week or so, time and work permitting. I'll also be including some other fics I've written for birthdays NOT associated with marvelous birthdays.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
